civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Nazca (Cahuachi)
Nazca led by Cahuachi is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from Leugi, Janbourta, and Chris Sifniotis. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Nazca The Nazca culture is a pre-Columbian Peruvian culture who flourished between c. 100 BC and c. 800 AD. Influenced a great deal by the preceding Paracas culture, who are known for their complex textiles, the Nazca created an impressive collection of crafts and technologies including ceramics, textile and geoglyphs - the most common of these being the Nazca Lines. They also created a vast system of underground aqueducts that still function to this day. Cahuachi While the Nazca did have a number of settlements around what could be called a major settlement - Cahuachi, there has been no evidence at all of any great leaders, not even any of note. This article therefore will talk about the development of the knowledge to the sociopolitical organization of the Nazca and the role Cahuachi played in the original model compared to what it is seen as now. Dawn of Man Blessings of the gods be upon you Cahuachi, mighty leader of the Nazca People! Long have your people prospered on the inhospitable coasts of modern Peru, farming and taming the wild expanse. A creative and ingenious people; the Nazca produced beautiful ceramics and complex textiles; they engineered the puquios: an impressive system of underground aqueducts to irrigate the arid lands; they created the Nazca lines, the colossal and mysterious geoglyphs which still inspire wonder in all who gaze upon them. Noble Cahuachi! Your people await your guidance and wisdom. Rebuild your cities and flourish once again! Will you answer the call of the Nazca? Will you lead your people to greatness and glory? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Oh, a foreigner? How interesting. Welcome to the lands of the Nazca, a land which seldom few others could last but a day in. Introduction: Greetings. I trust you were able to follow our signs? Defeat: You have achieved what even the earth herself could not. You will not last a week in this harsh land. Defeat: We shall meet again, but until that day enjoy your victory. Treat my empire well, and I shall have no ill-wishes upon you. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Support the Craftsmen Capital has long been a great centre of Nazca culture, and our people often embark on pilgrimages to the city for spiritual reasons. We must aid our craftsmen in producing the polychrome pottery and complex textiles we are famous for, since such goods are required to support the pilgrims Capital receives. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Nazca * Must have researched Pottery * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Classical Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Each time the Capital grows, receive 15 Culture for every City, and 5 Culture for each Geoglyph in the Empire. Adopt the Trophy Head Practice We are a peaceful society, but our neighbours are not. In the past we searched within the land for our ancestors’ heads as a way to ensure our lands are blessed, but our enemies profane our lands with every step. We can set a head-hunting ritual to defend our lands. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Nazca * Player must be generating at least 10 Culture per turn * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Barbarian units suffer attrition in your territory * Receive Golden Age Points whenever a unit is killed in your empire Unique Cultural Influence "My people are now using your pottery and carving lines in the ground. I worry the rest of the world will succumb to your influence." Full Credits List * Pouakai: Coding, text * Sukritact: Leader and Geoglyph icons, Map, DoM, Lua, SQL * Leugi: Leaderhead, Geoglyph model, Civ icon * Janboruta: Puquios icon, True Start values * Andrew Holt: Dawn of Man voiceover Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Andean Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civilizations Without Unique Units Category:Patria Grande Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III